Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tray support system, rack, or cart that supports removable trays. Further, the present invention relates to a novel design of such tray support systems that supports one or more of the trays while preventing tipping or jamming of the trays when pulled forward.
Related Art
Tray support systems or carts commonly comprise a rack system that uses rails to support a plurality of trays on their edges or bottoms. However, tray support systems that support the trays on their edges tend to result in the trays tipping and jamming when pulled forward. In addition, in tray support systems that comprise tall racks that support the trays on their edges, the sides of the rack systems can flex outward to the point that the tray edges lose engagement with the rail(s) and the tray falls between the rails. Moreover, in tray support systems that support at least some of the trays on their bottoms, the same tipping problems can result.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a tray support system or cart that comprises a rack system using rails to support one or more trays that reduces the tendency of the trays to tip and jam, and further prevents the trays from disengaging with the rails during flexing of the rails of the system.